Naruto: Beyond
by Karasu87
Summary: Anko, who looses her entire family when an asteroid hits her planet, discovers happiness with the captain of a starship who rescued her.


Naruto: Beyond

Chapter 1: A New Crew Member

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, Captain of the Kyuubi." A male voice said, followed by some static as a large ship with nine thrusters on the back fly through space. "We have followed a large meteorite that shifted course. We have trailed it into unknown space. And believe it will impact a primitive planet in, ETA 12 minutes. If we destroy it now…"

"Understood… lets just hope for the best." An older woman's voice interrupts. "Check for survivors once it hits. And Naruto… be careful and wear the suit."

In the cockpit a blond haired man around 21 sits at the controls. Behind him are several people working furiously on monitors.

"Aren't I always… Baa-chan?" He said with a chuckle. The woman huffs, before she also chuckles.

* * *

On a nearby planet, a man in his 50's stands in front of a 21 year old woman. He holds a bokken in a defensive stance. Around them are huts and people standing and watching. Each wearing a robe.

The woman in front of the man is wearing a crimson form fitting robe with the top undone, revealing tape wrapped around her stomach and breast. She stands in an offensive stance with her bokken in front of her. Her purple hair is matted with sweat.

"Daughter… your 21 today." He steps out of his stance. "And You finally won the spar. Congratulations." Anko steps out of her stance and gives a sheepish smile. "Now if only you can get a man… then me and your mother will be happy."

Anko blushes a little as everyone laughs. "Father!"

They stop laughing as it begins to get dark. A dot appears on the sun. It gets bigger.

"That's strange…" Anko's father muttered. He turns to a man looking through a strange telescope. "Li!"

The man known as Li turns to him. "Sir… whatever it is… it's heading right for us!"

Anko's father lets out a grunt and turns to his daughter. "Come!"

Anko turns away from the sky and hurries after her father. "Father… what's going on?"

Her father stops and looks at her with a grim expression. "Before your mother died… she predicted that an object larger than the sun will destroy all that we know." He looks up at the approaching object. "It appears she was right… everyone thought she was crazy, but me… I knew Yuki better than anyone."

He starts walking again and Anko follows. "Where are we going?"

"To show you something." Was all he said.

Once they reach the medium sized hut, Anko's father leads her to a room. The room that Anko was always forbidden to enter. Inside has stone walls and a metal object in the center of it.

"Father…?" Anko let out as she stares at the object.

"I know how you longed to explore the stars." He points to the object. "Before you were born… this fell from the sky. Inside was a dying man… he told me he was from a spaceship that was attacked… he suffered a fatal wound… he died after explaining this object to me."

"What is it?" Anko asked as she pokes it.

"He called it… an escape pod… it can't fly… but it can save one of us." Anko looks back at him with wide eyes.

"Then… you go!" Anko said as she pushes him toward the pod.

"No, my daughter… your dream is to explore the stars…" Anko runs and hugs him. "Find a nice man… have kids… make your people proud."

"No…I'm not… I Can't leave you." Anko said through tears.

"Then… I'm sorry…" Before she can ask, her world goes black as her father hit's a pressure point. He picks her up and presses a button on the pod. The glass opens up. He sets her down on the seat and presses a yellow button next to her head, a light starts to flash. He then closes the glass with a 'click'. Giving the glass a final kiss he walks away as darkness starts to cover the land.

* * *

Back on board the Starship, Naruto watches as the meteorite nears the planet. A tear drips from his eye that he blinks away.

Behind him, a pink haired woman turns away from the scene. "We could've stopped this."

"I know Sakura… I know…" Naruto said as a black haired man walks over to him. He turns toward the man. "Sasuke… prepare the ship… lets hope we find life."

Sasuke nods as he watches the large rock near the planet. _Exactly like what happened to my planet… _His thoughts are interrupted as a beeping sound comes from a monitor next to him.

A man with a pineapple hairstyle and earphones in his ears types a few things on the monitor and looks toward his captain.

"Captain… we just received a distress signal…" Shikamaru said as a hologram of the planet appears in front of Naruto. A yellow light blinks on it.

"Odd… it's suppose to be a primitive planet…" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto nods. "This just means that there will likely be a survivor." Before anything else can be said. The large rock collides with the planet. A bright light appears followed by a shock-wave that shakes the ship.

The light blinks as the shock-wave passes.

Sasuke quickly grabs Sakura as she wobbles. Naruto just stares out the window as the bright light vanishes. Where there was once a lush planet, now is a barren planet covered in flames.

Shaking his head, he turns to a red haired woman sitting at a monitor. "Karin!" He calls. She pushes up her glasses as she turns to him. "Do a diagnostic check on the ship!"

"On it!" She called back as she types away. A few seconds later she looks back. "Nothing too severe! The power in Engine 4 is fluctuating. And the shields are at 99%."

"Good. Get Engine 4 back up." Karin nods her head. Naruto turns back toward Sasuke. "Get the suits. We're going in."

"Are you sure the Captain should leave his post?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lets out a small laugh. "Not even Baa-chan could keep me down..." As Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walk out. He places a blue tooth like device on his ear. He presses the button. "Hinata!"

A small 'eep' comes out, before a stuttering voice appears. "Y-yes... Captain?"

Sakura chuckles and Sasuke smirks. Naruto just sighs. "Have a medical bed ready just in case."

"R-roger!" Hinata managed to say.

Naruto then presses the button again. "Shino!" A buzzing sound is heard. "Want to check out this planet?"

After a few seconds, a soft voice comes though. "Sorry, Captain... my hive needs me." A grunt is heard on the other end. "It appears some large stags escaped when the shockwave hit."

Sakura laughs at that. "Can't wait to see Ino's face!"

Naruto shakes his head. "Alright!" He looks back at Sasuke. "Lets just grab a few crewmen."

Sasuke nods as they continue walking.

* * *

Ashes flies up as the small space craft lands. On the side is a picture of a fox with nine tails.

The landscape, that was once full of life, now is a blazing wasteland. The ground is turning gray and starts to crack. Smoke covers the skies. A platform lowers from the ship and six people exit. Each wearing a red space suit.

Sakura takes out a clipboard like device. A beeping is heard.

"It's only a mile this way." She stated as she starts walking.

After a minute, Sasuke bends down and scoops some of the dirt into a vial. He stands up and gives the vial a shake. He nods to Naruto, who stopped walking when he bent down.

Catching up with the others, they spot several piles of ashes. And a few huts that are burning down.

Sasuke bends down and examines some of the ash. He grabs a handful of ash and balls up his fist.

Naruto meanwhile looks around in sadness.

"Over here!" A crewman yelled out as he stands near what appears to be a small hill.

A few seconds later, Naruto and the rest are crowded around it.

Sakura touches it and the ash falls off to reveal glass. She shares a look with Naruto. He nods as they dust off the object.

A few minutes of dusting later, the small mound is revealed to be a small pod, with a young woman in it. Her face is red. Sweat drips from her forehead. Looking closer, they notice the oxygen meter is beeping. And the bar is now down to red.

Sakura opens a small panel on the pod and presses a button.

"It's not meant for this..." She said with a frown. "But it did it's job... now it's our turn." She turns to Naruto. "We have less than 20 minute's before she dies."

Naruto nods, and presses a button on his communicator.

"Karin! Mark this planet!" Naruto ordered. He turns to Sasuke and the crewmen. "Let's go! Double Time!"

Sasuke nods as he walks over to the pod and presses several buttons. It slowly begins to hover.

* * *

Hours later...

Brown eye's slowly open...

Anko grunts as she sits up and looks around. Machinery and other gadgets, which she has never seen before, lie beside her bedside.

She shakes her head to clear her vision, just as the door slides open. A woman with light blue hair and pupil-less eyes walks in and freezes.

"Ah... y-youre finally awake!" The woman said as she rushes to the bedside.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" She then remembers what happened. "Father!"

She stands up and pushes the woman away, as she rushes out the door.

The woman shakes out of her shock and presses a button on the wall.

"Sir..." She began.

_"What is it, Hinata?"_ Naruto's voice came through.

"It's that w-woman..." Hinata said with a stutter. "S-she ran off. I think she m-may be in shock."

_"I copy!" _Naruto replied. _"Stay there! I'll handle it!"_

"R-roger!" Hinata said as she plops down on a nearby chair.

_

* * *

_Anko continues to run. Still confused as to where she is. Machinery and people wearing strange clothing walk the halls, giving her strange looks. Continuing to run she runs past a woman with blonde hair, who looks at the woman in confusion. Her hair in a ponytail, and wears a purple outfit that shows her midriff. She shakes her head and walk away. Knowing her captain will handle it.

Minute's later...

Anko runs by a man with a large white dog. The dogs gives a yip at the woman. The man has strange markings on his face. He glances at the running woman, then shrugs. He turns to his dog.

"Even after all this time... this ship still manages to surprise me..." The man said, rubbing his markings. "Huh, Akamaru?" The dog gives several barks in succession. "Sure is... that's what you get for naming it after a fox!" The dog barks in agreement.

The woman stops running as she comes across a large window. She looks in wonder at the stars. A tear comes to her eye. Her dream finally came true. Being able to see the stars. But, it did come at a heavy price. She looks at a deep blue planet, that looks like ice. She remembers looking through Li's telescope and naming the planet. It's name...

"Beautiful... isn't it?" A voice asked from behind her, in a gentle tone.

"Yeah..." She answered, glancing behind her, at a blond haired man her age. She then points to the icy planet. "Does that have a name?"

Naruto looks to where she is pointing. He takes out a square device and types in a few things. A few seconds later, he pockets it.

"This is Unknown Space." He said, as he examines her. Her hair has some dirt on it. Face is still a little red. Clothing has dirt and a few rips. He sighs, Hinata is still too shy and nervous to clean and cloth a patient. He shakes his head and looks out. "It doesn't have a name..." He looks back at her with a small smile. "We've discovered there isn't any life on it... so, want to name it?"

Anko looks at the tall male with wide eyes.

"You mean it?" She asked. Then sees Naruto giving her another smile. "I want to name it... Yuki." She then looks at Naruto. "My mother's name... Father always told me... she was his snowflake..."

Naruto places a hand on her shoulder. "A beautiful name..." He said. "How would you like to explore it?"

"Wha-" She shakes her head. "Really?"

"This is Unknown Space... we still have to add the planets to the list." Naruto asked as he spots Sakura leaning on a wall. Smirking at him.

"The list?" Anko asked.

Naruto goes to a control panel near the window and presses a button. Within a few seconds, the window begins to resemble a computer. Naruto walks back over to Anko and places his hand on the window. He moves his finger in a circle around the newly named planet, Yuki. The window suddenly zooms into the planet. Revealing a surface covered in ice. Frozen lakes.

"The list...?" Naruto asked as he watches Anko mess with the controls. She messes with it in awe. "It's a list of planets... surface information for the planets... that way we can monitor the planets."

Anko gives a nods, indicating that she was listening. The screen then goes to a burnt planet. Anko suddenly becomes sad.

"Then why..." Anko started.

"There are millions of undiscovered planets..." Naruto began. "Your planet... was just one of those... we got there too late..." Anko looks down, knowing he is probably right. "Let's get you cleaned up, before we go anywhere." Naruto begins to walk away. He stops and turns to Anko. "By the way... I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... captain of this lovely ship."

Anko turns to him. "Anko Mitarashi."

"Pleasure to meet you..." Naruto replied as he begins to walk away.

Anko gives him a smile, then runs to catch up.

"You too..." She replied just as a pink haired woman joins them. She smiles, knowing her family would be upset if she stays depressed. For them, she would live... and be happy.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another Original story. I originally wanted to turn this into a novel, but decided to turn it into a fanfic first. This will be strictly a Naruto/Anko pairing. Which means 'No Harem'. Hmmm... my Justice League story started out as a Naruto/Cheetah story... and you guys know the rest...

Tell me what you think, I started this story about a year ago. I just now decided to finish it.

PS: Hopefully I will update Fox Mage soon. And as a slight spoiler. I can say, Hinata will make an appearance. And still trying to think of a new crossover for my story Into The Fox's Den. And also trying to think of what to name the Phoenix on my story, In The Sky.


End file.
